Quests
(Note: written for version 1.3.8) This is a supposed to be a list of any quest in the game. If you know one that is not in here except the bountys feel free to add it. So far there seems to be no time limit for any quest. Each quest has a level, you can see it when you open your journal (default key:"J"). The level mentioned is the minimum level your opponents will have. Expect your opponents to level with you, once you surpassed this level. The only exception here are missions taken via the LFP. These missions have a given level. Main Story * Looking For The Cure (Lvl 15) ** Clean-up (Lvl 1) ** First Alien (Lvl 1) ** Making Friends (Lvl 3) ** Drone Thief (Lvl 4) ** Part-Time Courier (Lvl 9) ** Financial Troubles (Lvl 7) ** Escape Plan (Lvl 9) ** Wingman For Rent (leveled) ** Surface Clean-up (Lvl 11) ** Old Friend (Lvl 12) ** New Plan (Lvl 13) ** Ganan Journey (Lvl 13) ** New Alliance (Lvl 14) ** A New Hope (Lvl 16) * Drane's List (Lvl 20) ** Gerin (Lvl 17) ** Xan (Lvl 18) ** Lerisa Pre-Work (Lvl 19) ** Goodbye Lerisa (Lvl 19) ** Secret meeting (Lvl 18) * My List (Lvl 25) ** Wakko (Lvl 21) ** Our shop (Lvl 20) ** New Blood (Lvl 21) ** Money Ships (Lvl 22) ** Factory Robbery (Lvl 22) ** ATM Operation (Lvl 23) ** New Soldier Jaban (Lvl 23) ** Wreckage Clean-up (Lvl 23) ** Destroyer Project (Lvl 24) ** Project "Egi" (Lvl 25) ** Drane's Egi Solution (Lvl 25) * Resistance Bar (Lvl 24) * Rescue Operation (Lvl 24) * Mother-Ship (Lvl 27) * Resistance System (Lvl 28) * Sudden Strike (Lvl 30) Side Quests * Mercenary * Instructor * Challenge * Miner Familiy * Tin Man * False Prophet * Health Visitor * Weapon master Sandbox only quests * Pirate Cleaning Faction quests Inside a space station the player can go to the station commander and talk to him. Sometimes he will offer a mission where the player can earn some money, experience and faction reputation. Depending on the mission, this might also involve a reputation loss with another faction. However there should always be a net gain in reputation. The player can see the reward (and reputation loss) in advance and decline the offer if he doesn't like it. The mission can still be re-taken at a later date. All faction quests require the player to return to the quest giver, once the mission is fulfilled. There following missions are known so far: * Space Anomaly - Harvest a space anomaly. The anomaly will be defended by a few drones. Currently the mission setup lacks an asteroid. At arrival the anomaly is marked. If the player decides to fight the drones and fails to locate the anomaly afterwards, he can warp to a stargate and warp back to this location. The anomaly should now be marked again and can be easily mined. * Frigate Contract - Destroy the given number of frigates * Special Cargo Carrier - Destroy a cargo carrier and salvage the loot (faction penalty!) * Secret Documents Carrier - Destroy a cargo carrier and salvage the loot (no faction penalty!) * Detective - Scan the target system to reveal a few possible targets. Choose one of them and fly to the location. Once there a mobile space station will call the player. He can decide to let them go (which will abort the mission) or fight them. If he wants to fight, a few fighters will appear and attack him. The mission objective is to destroy the space station. The defending fighters will remain after its destruction. * A dark day for Headquarters - Destroy the space station. Defending fighters will remain. * Mercenary - Defend a (destroyable!) Space Station. The enemies will attack in four waves and the player gets healed just before the final wave The following table will show, which mission has been given at least once from a faction: Legend: S = Scientist (Research Stations), G = General (Military and Defense Stations, C = Governor (Capital Stations) (Note: At some point this table is obsolete, it's just to check if all missions are available for all factions) Arbuq * Mercenary (Arbuq) Duons Xziax Notes *Currently the faction loss in missions is bugged and increases faction reputation instead of decreasing it